The Dulore Diary
by E.J. Dulore
Summary: From the author of Live. Love. Die. Sometimes it seems like life is all planned out. We’re all gonna end up in the same place, whether we like it or not. But one small choice ended up being the greatest regret of my life. Slightly movie-verse.
1. Prologue

**Kuro:** Hello my readers! I'm the author of another fanfic, Live. Love. Die.

**Steve:** I'm sure they won't remember you since you changed your pen name...again.

**Kuro:** Well I'm not very decisive so deal with it! _

**Steve:** Whatever...

**Kuro:** Anyways, before I was rudely inturrupted *glares at Steve* I'm the same exact author who wrote Live. Love. Die. and is now writing another fanfic. Now some of you may be wondering why I'm not updating my first fanfic and is instead writing a new one. Well, first of all, I'm a huge procrastinator with a short attention span...

**Steve:** Like we don't already know that... *smirks*

**Kuro:** Shut up! I'm talking here! Like I said, I'm a huge procrastinator but I will update Live. Love. Die. when I get to the point of feeling like it. -_-

**Steve:** Who knows when that will be XP

**Kuro:** That's it! You're leaving! *pushes Steve out door* Now Darren can take his place! ^^

**Darren:** Hey!

**Kuro:** ^^ As I was saying, I will update it soon so don't worry. And I'm writing a new one cuz I've always wanted to write a female version of CDF ever since I read the books and the movie made me even more excited! XD So here we go! My attempt at writing the female version of Cirque du Freak! Disclaimer please!!!

**Darren:** Kuro doesn't own Cirque du Freak!

Rate&Review!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

Prologue_

You know, sometimes it seems like life is all planned out. There's no choice in the matter. We're all gonna end up in the same place, whether we like it or not. But sometimes things aren't so simple.

You could end up hurting the people you love the most, betraying the people you want to come through for. And as much as we don't want it all to happen, a small choice can end up being the greatest regret of your life.

My name is Emica Jillian Dulore and everything you read in here is a hundred percent true. Well, ninety percent true. The names you read in here are all fake, especially mine. No, my real name is not Emica, but I'm trying my best to keep this story realistic.

So, as I was saying, my pseudonym is Emica and I have the strangest infatuation with spiders. Normally, girls would scream at the sight of one but I, on the other hand, became attracted to these eight-legged creatures at the age of five when I found a rather pretty green one crawling up my leg. My older brother, Lucas, used to ask me if I was really born a boy with a sex change.

Sure, I looked like a girl (My black-brown hair stopped at my shoulders with bangs that ended right above my eyes. My body was small for my age and I wore clothes suitable for a girl.) but I always hung around guys, no girls at all. And to tell you the truth, I had no problem with it.

Now, this biography is supposed to be horror filled, with a little romance, and most horror stories start at night in a dark forest or an old creepy house but mine's starts with something average.

On a toilet.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kuro:** Here we are chapter one! ^^

**Steve:** What took you so long?

**Kuro:** What do you mean? O_o

**Steve:** *glares* You know well what I mean. You had the entire weekend to write this story!

**Kuro:** Well... I got my hair curled and I saw New Moon. IT WAS THE BEST MOVIE EVER!!!!!!!! XD way better than twilight! *dreamy sigh* jacob...

**Steve:** Great... the movie about the sparkly gay vampires... -_-

**Kuro:** They are not gay! Only Edward is! _ Personally I feel Alice is the most heckin' awesome badass vampire ever!!! XD

**Steve:** *pouts*

**Kuro:** Of course Steve is the most smexilicious badass vampaneze everrrr!!!! ^^

**Steve:** *smirks* I know I am.

**Kuro:** Disclaimer please!

**Steve:** Kuro doesn't own Cirque du Freak!

Rate&Review pweazzzzzzz!!!!!!! XP

_

* * *

Chapter 1_

Here I was sitting on a toilet in the girl's bathroom. During class, I had told Mr. Cursey that my stomach felt queasy and asked to go to the bathroom. He took one good look at me and dismissed me. Mr. Cursey was a jerk-like teacher who can tell if you fake sickness and will punish you if you do so. Luckily, I didn't throw up but not wanting to face Mr. Cursey wrath, I sat quietly in the stall with my jean shorts on. Suddenly I heard squeals and gasps coming from the girls outside. That's when I heard him calling.

"Hey, Dulore! Did you fall in or something?" a voice shouted from outside my stall.

I laughed. "No, I'm still here!" I called back while kicking the door to let him know which one I was in.

The door opened revealing none other than my best friend, Steve "Leopard" Leonard. We were best friends ever since third grade when I first moved into the school. No one was friends with me since they all considered me a freak. I saw a group of boys playing soccer and asked if I could join. At first they laughed at me saying that girls don't play soccer. But Steve didn't laugh. Steve was well known as the bully of the school. Mess with him and he'd mess your face up. I told them that I could play soccer better than any guy there. Steve more overly accepted it as a challenge. I was placed on the losing team's side and ended up winning by two points. And from that day on Steve and I became best friends.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked grinning.

"I would ask you the same question," I smiled. "You do know this is the girl's bathroom and there are girls in here."

"Really? I don't see any girls in here," Steve said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one before," I replied. This was why I like Steve, he's not afraid to just waltz in the girl's restroom. "So what are you here for?"

"We're losing. Bad."

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know… I'm pretty comfortable in here," I smiled up at him in a goofy little kid way.

He laughed at my expression. "I'm serious, Emica. Get out. Now."

"Why don't you make me?" I pouted.

Steve smirked. "Well you asked for it."

Suddenly I felt myself being hoisted in the air and over Steve's shoulders. I could feel stares boring into us as he walked out of the restroom. Due to my stubborn child-like attitude I shouldn't have been surprised at Steve's motive, but it was the first time he's carried me. Especially on his shoulder! We were in high school now and people would obviously spread rumors!

"Steve! Put me down!" I screamed while pounding on his back. But he didn't listen and continued carrying me despite my flailing and protests. When we reached an empty hall, he finally set me down. I crossed my arms over my chest and angrily glared at him.

"You know, you're very light," Steve commented. I kicked him in reply.

"You don't just carry a girl without her permission," I said, glaring at him through my bangs.

"I'm sorry," he playfully pouted.

I glared at him a little longer then sighed. "Apology accepted."

He smiled. "Come on!" Steve yelled out as he started to run. "Race ya!"

I took his challenge and ran after him.

-+-+-+-

When we reached the field, the score was five to two, meaning us being the two.

"Hey look! It's Emica," I heard one of the guys on the field say. Smiles of relief began to appear on everyone's faces on one side of the field. On the other side I could hear the seniors snickering and whispering to each other that a little girl couldn't beat them.

Soon our opposing team's fears were assuaged as we began to catch up to them. In the end we lost but only by one point. We high-fived and congratulated each other for our efforts. I watched as some of the guys took their shirts off (Steve left his on, usually for my sake). I used to do that (we always ended up sweaty after our games) until Steve told me that it wasn't right for a girl going through puberty to take off her shirt, even if I had a tank top underneath. I didn't have any problem with changing in front of boys, but apparently they did. I wore a gray tank top and jean shorts. The shorts were itchy and a little too big as I pulled them up a little so they wouldn't fall. My mom bought them for me in one of her attempts to make me look like a girl.

"You know you can always wear boys' shorts," Steve snickered as he approached me. He must have noticed how uncomfortable I was wearing these clothes.

"I know that," I retorted. "My mom just dislikes seeing me wear guys' clothes. She keeps reminding me of how I'm her daughter and how she needs to keep 'the feminine side of the family alive.'" I used my fingers to quote her.

He laughed. Steve always ridiculed how unfeminine I acted despite being a girl. Steve opened his mouth to speak, but, just before he said anything, a bright green piece of paper fluttered onto the ground right in front of us.

"Where did this come from?" Steve asked inquisitively as he picked up the flyer.

"Cirque du Freak: the world's greatest freak show," I began to read. "One night only." I looked up at Steve's face to find him grinning.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. I gulped.

"But Steve, how are we going to go?" I asked a little worried. "My parents won't let me sneak out in the middle of the night to see some freak show."

Steve thought for a moment then answered. "Tell them that you'll be over at my place. My mom's drunk most of the time so she won't notice that we're gone."

I thought over the plan then nodded. "Okay. I tell my parents I'll be sleeping over at your house." Steve and I had sleepovers all the time so it wasn't uncomfortable to me. I remembered the first time I told my mom that I was letting Steve sleepover. She freaked out at first but, Lucas, my older brother, persuaded her that it was okay since I acted like a boy.

Suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hey! Get to class! You don't want to be late!" Mr. Cursey shouted to us at the field. Steve quickly folded the paper and put it in his pocket as we ran back towards the school.

Little did I know, that one visit to the Cirque would change our destinies forever.


End file.
